forbidden
by fallen angel vamp 17
Summary: ok so max has wings but the others were never experemented on but what happens when she goes to highschool and meets some interesting people...? first fan fic a little OOC and lots of FAX
1. first day

**Heyyy yall this is my first story! Plz no haters. Thanks for reading you make me feel so special! Haha just kidding sort of… but plz read! **

**Disclaimer: All right go to JP except for the plot and my characters**

Ok so here we go. I hop on my motorcycle. It's a pretty sick bike. Its black with silver and neon blue stripes. **(A.N. I saw one a store it was awesome!)** Yeah I know you're probably reallyyyy jealous but it's ok. We can't all have awesome vehicles. By the way I'm Maximum Ride (max for short) I have dirty blonde hair past my shoulder blades but I want to get it 3 more inches. And I have brown eyes and I'm pretty tall and very strong. Nothing special, well except for my wings. Oh and I'm going to school. No silly not _the _school! High school. Sort of suckish being a mutant freak, surrounded by normal children, who weren't experimented on by deranged, unstable, mentally unbalanced scientists. But you know it's awesome to have wings and fly. But that's how life is win some lose some. I would fly but it would be quite suspicious don't you agree? But I was almost there. Oh I forgot to tell you I'm 17 and I live by myself in an apartment due to my unlimited credit card! I have a lot of cars but my favorite are my Porsche and my bike. I do drive my Porsche **(A.N. PORSCHE! 333) **convertible but my motorcycle feels more like flying. I got many glares as I pulled in from different girls I counted them. (I'm not the best at math but I did it whoop di do get on with your life! Gosh people these days!") Anyway I counted 8. Hmm. Not even 1 minute and 8 people dislike me. I'm on a roll! But one gaze (NOT A GLARE) stood out. His eyes were a deep onyx color. They matched his hair and outfit. Hmmm. Color coordinated boy. Interesting. Back to the present I pulled in a space and got off heading into the building. I looked at my schedule. **(A.N.** **idk what a high school schedule looks like so here we go.) **

English  
Math  
Science  
Lunch  
Trig  
Art  
Gym  
Easy enough. I wonder if I had any classes with Mr. Color coordinated…? Wait why the hell do I care? I was walking to English when I bumped in to a redhead wearing a see- through shirt and underwear short things. She glare at me and said "Who do you think you are?" Oh this was gonna be fun!


	2. and so the fight begins

**Heyy people I'm really excited to write and I will keep it up! REVIEW PLZZ it wud make me very happy!**

**Disclaimer: All right go to JP sadly, sigh haha on with da story**

"I think I'm maximum Ride but if that changed then I'm not aware so maybe you know who I am tomato head."

She glared at me with her nasty muddy green eyes and said in a freakishly high and annoying voice. "I'm Lisa Griffiths and if you want a good reputation you would be nice to me. And don't go near my man Nicky or I will ruin you like this" She snapped. Wow she's cool. *cough cough not cough cough* But I didn't care that she had the ability to snap…. My ears were too busy bleeding from her voice. Ugh I would have dropped her off on a highway with a can of cat food just to get her voice out of my head.

"Do you honestly think that I care what you and you're little click think about me? And I don't give a flip about my reputation. Oh and congrats, you know how to snap." She laughed but it sounded more like a chimpanzee screeching. Ooh I'm soo scared. "You are gonna regret this, you freak." Ok now she got me pissed she was so arrogant. "Ok first the names Max but you can call me Maximum if you can pronounce it correctly and I could punch you so hard you would have a bruise the size of Texas." I put on a superior smirk as she realized I wasn't joking.

"Oh yeah well Nicky-kins could beat you up in less than a second." Ooh poor little, badly dressed, redhead **(A.N. no offense to redheads! Srry!) **naive human. "Ok don't strain yourself because if you try to count a few seconds, which is 1 Mississippi, you might pull something so let's just take it easy and stick with . Yay rhymes!"

She tried to punch me but the key word in that sentence is *tried*. She is such a fail. She tried to swing her arm at me but hit a bottle blonde standing behind her doing the head thing. Oh mother of all that is holy where are all these dumbasses coming from? Then I just walked away. I wouldn't want the poor little tomato to hurt another slut. Then I bumped into something. **(A.N. I bet u guessed it was fang… let's see!) **Then the thing I bumped into attacked me. Well sort of. She was an African American girl. She looked stylish and shy. I was dead wrong. "Hi I'm Monique but my friends call me nudge. OMG you're so pretty. I love your hair! Oh yeah I know I talk a lot but I just love talking. I also love cheese! Ooh and I love roller coasters They're all like WEEE" she was making all these hand motions and stuff… I have no comment.

Then a pale boy with whitish blonde hair came up and put his hand over her mouth. "She will use her allowance money to pay for any ear damage, don't worry. I'm Iggy by the way I saw you come out you live by our house. She's my adoptive sister, Nudge." Oh that makes sense. "No, the only ear damage is from Lisa's voice. Ugh she sounds like a dying mule." "I know I hate her she's going out with my adopted brother, Fang. **(A.N. grr I hate Lisa!) **Try having her over for dinner she's all goodie goodie around my parents but, boy is she stupid. A candy bracelet could beat her in a test." I laughed out loud. Wow I haven't laughed out loud for a while now. Nudge was still babbling under Iggy's hand. It sounded something like this "omgos tayt id e cut shrt" Translation. OMG that's a cute shirt. I could tell that we would all be friends. Now, off to class


	3. Authors note please read!

**AN: Alright let's get this straight for the people who reviewed me that were nasty. You could give me a break this is my first story, I'm under the age of 14 but I won't tell my real age and I believe I did say in my summery that the characters would be out of character.**

**And yes I do like Twilight but what are you gonna' do? Throw me in jail? Who do you think you people are criticizing me like that? But I will mention the people who are actually polite because they reviewed nicely. And if I read a story that I don't like I don't review it meanly although thank you for pointing out the paragraph issue. **

**I do need to work on that but I am not going to apologize for what I did wrong. Anyway back to my NICE fans.**

**Thank you to: Ally, Blue-Eyes123, CrazyNerdyFangirl (even though yours wasn't exactly a compliment I appreciate the advice and I love your stories), MaxFangIggyNudgeGazzyAngel, MajorfaxandFanglover123 and lastly ****Giggelsrocksodoi.**** Thank you for being faithful! And some of you didn't leave a compliment so I didn't put you up there but I will take your advice! Thanks!**


	4. i have run out of names for it is late

**A.N Hey I took some of your advice so here goes the new and hopefully appreciated chapter. I'll try to make Max less snobby. Thanks for reading! By the way,**

**Max: 17  
Iggy: 17  
Fang: 17  
all of Max's friends and Lisa are 17  
Nudge: 16 (she's in the classes with them because she's smart)  
Gazzy: 15  
Angel: 12  
all rights go to JP except for my plot and characters!**

**(Max's POV) sorry if I didn't have that before I'm not sure if I did but you cloud probably tell!**

The classes were boring because I had learned all of this stuff when I was on the run before. But lunch was a whole different story. I walked in the cafeteria and everyone stared at me. It wasn't the definition of silence because there was whispering but it was pretty close.

Then Iggy bellowed "HEY MAX OVER HERE!" I quickly walked over to him the stares following me like lasers. Creepy. After a long time (about three minutes which is a long time in Max world) I turned around and said "I don't know if there's a problem here but if you would please stop staring that would be very nice."

I had to gather up all of the kindness in me to be that polite. But they were still staring. Ha big mistake. "Ok if you're going to keep staring at me I will find you, rip your legs off, and you will die a slow and painful death above flames. Thank you!" They all turned their heads toward the group of friends they were sitting with talking as if nothing had happened. All of them except one table containing Fang/ Nicky-kins, Lisa, Lisa's gang thing, and some other built guys I didn't know.

But then I remembered that Iggy and Nudge were Fangs family. "Why isn't he sitting with you?" They knew what I meant. "We aren't as popular so he ditches us and pretends he doesn't know us because Lisa tells him to." I could still feel their eyes on me. "Excuse me." I said nonchalantly.

I walked over to the "popular" table and said "I know that you probably want to look at me more than that airhead" I pointed to Lisa.

"But it's getting stalker-ish and I can't believe _you_." I turned to glare at Fang. "You won't even sit with _your_ _own family_ because the screechy tomato said they aren't as popular. I have one word for you: arrogant. I would never in a billion years ditch my own _family _because we weren't in the same rank of popularity. I'm done now."

I walked back to the table with Nudge and Iggy waiting for an explanation. "I just told them off."  
"You _told them off_! You will never have a chance of being popular after that stunt!" Iggy sounded like it was the most absurd thing he'd ever heard. "I don't care." I had a cookie in my mouth so it sounded like "Eh don car."

"Well you're going to have a fabulous year. They will destroy you! You'll be below the chess club popularity wise! DO YOU HEAR ME WOMAN!" My genius response was "Ya." Nudge piped up, "thanks for standing up for us. Hey that's like a Bob Marley song! Oh did you see Marley and me? It was so sad. The titanic was sad to but the guy who played Jack was cute! Puppies are cute to! So are squirrels unless they're rabid. Then they foam from the mouth! But they like peanuts. Ooh peanuts are yummy with salt and-"Iggy ended the torment.

Bless you child! Anyway, I think I have the next class with Fang because we're headed in the same direction. Oh, joy!


	5. this is beyond important please read!

**Heyy I don't know if I should update anymore because a lot of people don't like my story so if you like it than review telling me yes or no if I don't get a lot of reviews than tell me to update then I won't. It's on you to decide the fate of my story BUM BUM BUM hahaha!**

**Fallen Angel Vamp 17 out! **


	6. fun with biology! Yay!

**Hey I decided to do one more chapter before I decide whether or not to stop writing or keep updating!**

**Disclaimer: All rights go to JP except the plot and my characters.**

**(Max's POV)**

_Lastly on forbidden, I think I have the next class with Fang because we're headed in the same direction. Oh, joy!_

I walked down the hallway with the hot air hitting my face from the "air conditioners" pfft these are creating more heat than the air outside, and were in Arizona and its _May._ That's a total fail.

Well all I have to do is trig, art and gym. Then I'll be out of this abomination. Well for today. I realized that I was in the classroom standing in the doorway. Wow, quick walk. Anyway the teacher, who was about 45 with shaggy brown (thinning) hair, motioned me to come in.

Then he'd told me to sit next to Fang. What did I do to deserve this torture? Skip classes? Who doesn't? Get in a fight? Tell me one person who hasn't. Rip off a white coats finger and kill an eraser. Well….

So I at next to Fang and he just flipped his ebony hair and looked away. But then he glanced at me with probing eyes and he looked almost…. interested in me. Not like that, but, like he wanted to know me. But that's all I could get out of his almost emotionless face.

I found that I was staring at him too. I wonder if I caught him staring at me or if he caught me staring at him. I removed my gaze from him to the teacher (unwillingly).

But all I could think about were his eyes and how they were black with the slightest flexes of deep brown, and how big of a jerk he was for not sitting with his own family.

I don't know whether to think he's cute or to think he's a stupid, arrogant baby for not sitting with his family. Eh I'll figure it out later. Maybe.

Right now I should just focus on what the teacher is saying. Even though it's as boring as heck.

**(Fangs POV FINALLY!)**

Max was…interesting. She wasn't a snob like all the other kids here. But she didn't come off as nice either after my little encounter with her at lunch.

I will never EVER forget that glare. Uh. She makes fuming bears seem pleasant.

But she seemed to be nice to Iggy and Nudge. I wonder what she'll think of Angel and Gazzy. She'll probably love everyone in my family except me because she seems to think I'm a horrible person.

That bothers me waayyy more than it should.

She was really pretty though. Her blonde streaked hair looked so soft and pretty and- actually can you just kinda pretend you didn't see that little emotional moment?

Thanks so much. And I have a girlfriend who's really nice *cough dictator cough* and she's pretty. Kind of. And she's nice to be around. If you put her on mute.

Compared to Max's voice she sounds like a dying mule. I shouldn't compare Lisa to Max but I couldn't help it.

Max was prettier, nicer (too my family) and more down to earth. And she seemed to be funnier. I almost let out a laugh when she called Lisa a screechy tomato.

Lisa's face… And it is sort of true. I don't know if I even like Lisa anymore.

Then as she sat down to me I looked the other way trying to seem like I didn't care. But I couldn't help it. I looked over and she glanced back at me.

Her mahogany eyes seemed endless as she connected her eyes with my obsidian ones. We didn't say anything.

She took one last glance at me and looked away.

Wow. I'm either really shy around normal people (because I'm not shy around Lisa.) or I'm just plain stupid.

I already made a bad impression and I just had to be completely emotionless. Can you say failure?

The teacher droned on and on about worthless crap that I will NEVER use outside of this class. Honestly, who gives a flip about chemical reactions? Then I heard the teacher abruptly say my name.

"Nick, what do you assume will happen when we mix this chemical and this solid?" **(A.N. I don't know crap about high school biology sorry!) **My genius answer was "I have absolutely no idea. Why don't you look in the text book?" I swear I think he pulled a vessel in his face.

"Fine Maximum, what do you think will happen?" I could assume that she would have a smart ass answer. Ooh look I was right!

"I think you shouldn't call me Maximum unless you want to wake up floating down a river. And I really don't give a flip about what will happen with the chemicals."

The teacher got even madder. Max is in for a world of hurt. "Ok both of you down to the office." He pointed to me and Max- wait. ME? What did I do? Ok well this will be very fun.

**(Max's POV)**

I roughly got up and went to the office. I don't know if the emo kid was following me, but I could care less. I was really trying hard to not get in trouble. But almost every teacher called me _maximum_. I couldn't take it anymore. Fang eventually caught up to me.

"Hey." Um I don't think he gets that I think he's a jerk but ok. "Umm hi." "I'm sorry I come off to you as a jerk and I know it's rude to not sit with my family, but I kind of have to do what Lisa tells me to do."

"Why?" My voice was full of bewilderment. "What do you mean _why_? You have to do what she says or-"

I finished the sentence for him. "Or your reputation will be wrecked. And heaven forbid *insert GASP* you would have to sit at a nerd table! Oh the horror! I honestly don't get why you people care so much about stupid _statuses_ that other people set for you."

By now we'd stopped, looked each other in the eyes and I was yelling really loud. And my loud is like shatter your eardrums loud. He didn't even wince once. Impressive.

"Oh and I honestly don't even want to hear about how I will never be popular if I talk to you "gods" like that!" I screamed in his face. He was such a di- I mean not nice person.

Trying to lay off the swear words here.

I roughly pushed him and stormed to the office. He just looked surprised by my behavior. To tell ya the truth I was pretty shocked, myself.

Anyway I got "lost" and just decided to go home. I hoped on my bike and veered out of the parking lot. What an interesting first day.

**Heyy ok I decided to keep updating! Yay! Everyone gets virtual party hats and kazoos! HOORAY! **

***throws confetti* Ok so I hope you review it will make me a happy camper. Thanks so much. Bye!**


	7. Lisa plus Fang equals

**A.N. Heyy I'm happy that I decided to continue. I've gotten a lot of good reviews and since its summer I will update a lot now! Yay! Thanks for being faithful! Enjoy the story! Oh and my goal is to write 3 pages per chapter!  
Fang: Say it.  
Me: NOT A CHANCE BUDDY!  
Iggy: JUST SAY IT!  
Me: NADA!  
Fang: Say it or I will kill Iggy!  
Iggy: JUST SAY IT NATALIE! FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT IS HOLY! IM TOO YOUND TO DIE!  
Me: Fine…  
Disclaimer: All rights go to JP, yada yada yada…. I'm done.  
Fang and Iggy: Thank you.  
Me: Stop talking and let them read! Gosh!**

_Lastly on Forbidden: Anyway I got "lost" and just decided to go home. I hoped on my bike and veered out of the parking lot. What an interesting first day._

**(Fangs POV)  
**Max just left me standing there, totally dumbstruck. Wow, someone has a short temper. Then I heard the grumbling of a motorcycle, muted by the brick walls.

I walked down to the office and as soon as I saw that Max wasn't there I just knew she ditched. Of course, (sigh).

A really fat woman with repulsive make-up on, told me to take a seat in the principles (quote) headquarters (end quote). Our principle was actually pretty cool.

He had that beach-y kind of look. Really tan with light blonde hair, in his 30's probably. His office was painted light blue and had pictures of surfers on it.

Not that I would know from being here a lot, pfft where did you get that crazy idea- alright, alright I was kind of a regular.

Anyway I stepped in and the principle told me to take a seat. "Ok Nick- oh I mean Fang, sorry, what have you done this time." He said it with an amused smile on his face.

I said in a monotone voice "I was impolite to my teacher." He seemed to process it.

"Biology, right?" I nodded. "Bout time bro, someone should have told that old stick in the mud off years ago!" I smiled at his childish behavior.

Well it was a smile to me and a smirk to other people. "Get outta here dude. But since schools almost over anyway I give you permission to leave early."

Yup I really liked our principle. I thanked him and left the office.

Maybe I should have told him about Max, but Max would have ripped my head off and I like my head attached to my body, thank you very much.

Then I heard the most horrible noise behind me.

Lisa.

Why must she find me all the time? I swear she has a chip planted in my head because she always knows where I am. But god knows she's way too stupid to be a physic.

I turned around. (Silently praying)

"Hi fangy-kins! Are you leaving? Aw we have gym together and I even got my shorts customized." I looked. Oh for all that is good and holy in this world, they were _bedazzled_.

They said F+L=Love. And they were so short that they could pass for underwear. EW.

"Those are very, um, how to put this gently. Slutty. And I don't like how it says that thing on your butt, the F+L thing. It's plain stupid. And not true!"

That's what I wanted to say so badly. "Their nice, very you." That's what I really said. I wonder what she's gonna say when I break up with her, eventually. Ha. I know I'm such a mean boyfriend.

I just walked away, even though she was yelling for me. "Fang come here or I will break up with you!" She screeched in her overly annoying voice.

I made a big mistake just then.

I turned around smiling and said "REALLY!" like a kid who's mom said that he can get a piece of candy. Oh I was in for it now.

She way beyond livid. Her face was so red it matched her *cough artificial cough* hair. "You want to break up?" she sounded close to tears.

"Yes Lisa, your mean, slutty, rude, you feed off others misery and you're as dumb as a post. And I know you have been cheating on me. So bye." I turned on my heel.

"Well Sam is a much better kisser anyway!" I turned the knob with a final wave and saw Lisa, who looked like a constipated cat. I'm happy that I finally got to break up with her.

**(Max's POV)**  
As soon as I got home I went to my roof, extended out my wings and was about to take off when I saw Iggy approaching the house. Aw crap.  
He knocked on the door loudly, seeming excited about something.

Oh lord if he set off a bomb… "Max this is really important and funny you have to come here!"

I swiftly went down the steps and opened the door. "What's up, Ig?"

"Fang broke up with Lisa, and she had to go home because she had an emotional meltdown. I nearly peed myself watching the whole thing!" I pictured it in my head.

Lisa's eyes and face were red so she looked like she dyed her whole face a cherry color and Fangs face was full of relief. "Oh my god, that's hilarious. She must have been so upset. I kind of feel bad for her."

I couldn't say that last part with a straight face. Iggy and I were cracking up but then the most unexpected thing happened.

Fang came over. "Watcha guys laughing about?"

**Haha CLIFFY! And I won't update if I don't get more than 5 reviews. But until then please enjoy this virtual gum *hands it out to everyone***

**Me: Fang tell them to review. *kicks Fang in shin*  
Fang: *Says in strained, hurt voice* Please review!  
Me: WITHOUT THE ATTITUDE MISTER MAN!  
Fang: Please review this wonderful story blah blah blah.  
Me: Alright missy, I've had enough of the 'tude! Be nice or say hello to my friend Mr. Rope!  
Fang: Ooh I'm so scared!  
Me: *ties Fang to tree and pulls out taser*  
Fang: What the- Where did you get **_**that?  
**_**Me: I keep it handy for hoodlums like you.  
Fang: *Whispers* Natalie was dropped multiple times on the head when she was a baby- *screams like a girl* AHHHH SHE HAS A TASER!  
Me: *growls* Now tell them to review in a pleasant tone! Or I'm gonna open up a can of kick ass on you!  
Fang: PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU DON'T WANT ME TO GET TASED!**

**The saga shall continue…**

**Haha ok if you didn't get the message up there than please review. Thanks bye!  
Fallen angel vamp 17 OUT! Love you all!**


	8. friends

**A.N. Ha I have a lot of time so I can update more frequently now! Still going for that three pages thing! Ok so I got one Fang shouldn't be tased and one he should so I guess it's up to me to decide MWAHAHAHAHA!  
Fang: IVE BEEN TIED TO THIS TREE THE WHOLE TIME AND NATALIE STILL HAS HER TASER OUT!  
Me: Should I tase Fang or not…?  
Fang: NO NO NO NO!  
Me: DID I ASK **_**YOU**_**!  
Fang: No…  
Me: No what?  
Fang: No ma'am…  
Me: That's what I thought!  
Fang: Fine you can tase me if you say the disclaimer!  
Me: NOPE!  
Fang: You don't want to see me in pain caused by you?  
Me: Well that does sound appealing… but I hate the disclaimer!  
Fang: Come on!  
Me: Well if you insist! *tases Fang*  
Fang: Ugh I'm gonna feel that in the morning *faints*  
Me: Since he's asleep… I DON'T HAVE TO SAY THE DISCL- Angel what are you doing here?  
Angel: *Uses mind control* Natalie you will say the disclaimer!  
Me: I will say the declaimer.  
Disclaimer: All rights go to JP  
Me: AW DANGIT ANGEL! *mumbles* stupid mind control  
Angel: Tee hee! NOW TAKE ME OUT FOR ICE CREAM AND LET THEM READ!  
Me: What about Fang?  
Angel: Aw who cares, he'll probably be alright…. Maybe…. now MUSH  
I thought I would add this in. Highlight of the day: I strapped my friend to a chair and gave her a makeover and she looked sooooo cute! Ok I'm done!**

_Lastly on Forbidden: __Iggy and I were cracking up but then the most unexpected thing happened._

_Fang came over. "Watcha guys laughing about?"  
_**(Max's POV)**

The laughter stopped right away. I need a cover story!

"We were laughing about…umm….uhh….err…Iggy take it away!"

"Thanks Max *insert glare*, we were laughing about this video on the computer."

Then Fang looked at us like he knew we were lying. "You were, hmm? OK what's it called?"

I was looking around frantically, looking for something that would be the title of a video. I saw a random tree, like the fake ones, and I just randomly said "IT WAS CALLED TREE!"

Iggy looked at me like I was completely insane. I kinda was but that's beside the point. Fang seemed like he wanted to slowly back away and then bolt but on the outside he was totally calm. Of course he was….

I bit my lip, trying _not_ to seem like a mental patient. It was starting to get really awkward so I blurted out "I'm gonna go running see ya guys later!"

They both had identical looks on their faces. Confusion. Oh well, I scooted them both towards the direction of their house. They left with a "goodbye." And that was the end of that.

After they were out of site I went straight up to my roof and outstretched my multi-colored wings. Ah that felt so good. I hauled myself up into the sky flapping my wings to an invisible rhythm.

Flying will never get old.

**(Iggys POV)**

Max was acting weird when she sent us away, but probably because it was getting uncomfortable. Oh well, who cares? I walked into Fangs room without knocking because I'm just such a thoughtful person.

"hey you want to play COD?" I asked. "Nah I'm good." Oh well that was unexpected. He always says yes, unless he's sick or depressed.

"Dude I heard, well saw, you break up with Lisa. Are you ok?" He looked at me for a second then answered.

"Ya I'm ok. I mean I don't love the feeling of being single and it hurt knowing that she cheated on me. But overall I'm ok."

"And the unemotional rock opens up to his trusty sidekick. But I'm happy that you're ok." He gave me a sideways glance and shrugged it off. Ok… And the emotionless rock closes up, once again *sigh*.

I went into my room and turned on my Xbox, always a nerve calmer after a hard day in school. I mean there's violence, guns and cool tricks. Doesn't that just sound delightful?

**(Fang's POV)**

What to do, what to do? Oh jeez I sound like a worried mom. I was still curious about what Iggy and Max were laughing about.

And today I discovered that Max has an amazing laugh, it sounds like a peal of bells.

Anyhoo, I was completely bored but I didn't want to go to Iggy and interrupt his game of COD. A word to the wise; _**NEVER**_ UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANSES disrupt him in the middle of a game.

I still remember the time I interrupted him…

What do you think I'm gonna do some cheesy flashback?

Long story short I had to get stitches on my arm…where he bit me.

Not the most pleasant way to start a summer vacation. But I only have a minor scar so that's an upside to it!

Then I decided to do something I haven't done in a long time. Talk to Nudge *insert scary BUM BUM BUM kind of music*

I walked into her pink (she calls it tickle me pink or something perverted like that, I just don't think she understands how wrong that sounds…) and blue room.

I almost threw up. There was Justin Bieber playing in the background for starters, pink fluffy chairs everywhere, magazines about Taylor Lautner all over the place and worst of all, it smelled like PINK perfume.

Not that I've ever been into PINK or anything….pfft….. Ok I had to drive Nudge there once and she made me smell a perfume thing and I smelt like "seductive strawberries" for the rest of the whole freaking day.

She was doing her makeup in her bathroom. "Hey Nudge can we talk?"

"OMG you want to talk to me? Yay! What do you want to talk about? School, girls, celebs- Oh no when I was bouncing I got lipstick on my forehead. Ok I'll be out in one minute!"

I stood in the silence and listened to her music playing and it wasn't Justin Bieber, I guess the song changed.

_Do you remember the nights  
We'd stay up just laughing  
Smiling for hours  
At anything  
Remember the nights  
We drove around crazy in love_

When the lights go out  
We'll be safe and sound  
We'll take control of the world  
Like it's all we have to hold on to  
And we'll be a dream

Do you remember the nights  
We made our way dreaming  
Hoping of being  
Someone big  
We were so young then  
We were too crazy  
In love

When the lights go out  
We'll be safe and sound  
We'll take control of the world  
Like it's all we have to hold on to  
And we'll be a dream

Whoa whoa  
Whoa whoa  
Whoa whoa

When the lights go out  
We'll be safe and sound  
We'll take control of the world  
Like it's all we have to hold on to  
And we'll be

When the lights go out  
We'll be safe and sound We'll take control of the world  
Like it's all we have to hold on to  
And we'll be a dream

Pretty good song. I think it was by We the Kings and Demi Lovato. . But I would never admit to anyone I knew it. Then Nudge came out of her personalized pink bathroom.

"So what do you want to talk about Fang? We could talk about the Twilight movies! OMG Eclipse was beyond amazing! Edward and Jacob are so hot and-"

"Nudge I came in here to talk about…uh…umm… Max. What do you think of her?"

"Well," Oh boy here we go…

"She's really pretty, like naturally, but I'm planning to give her a makeover soon! And she's really nice, especially when we were at lunch. I bet you remember that. Boy she made a fool out of you! And Lisa. Oh by the way how is Lisa, I heard that you broke up with her. And that she had, like, a mental breakdown!"

"Nudge." She was still blabbering on about some movie that she related to a mental breakdown.

"Nudge? Nudge. NUDGE! Calm down!"

I love how she can start off with talking about Max and end with a movie about mental patients. Oh Nudge.

"Yeah what? Sorry I got of topic. Oh topic sounds like tropic. Do you think we should tell the 'rents to take us on a vacation-"

I gave her a look that without a doubt said SHUT UP!

"Sorry, sorry I'll let you speak."

"Ok about Lisa, I broke up with her because she was "inappropriate" and she was cheating on me."

"Wait, I swear it will be short! Why are you asking about Max anyway?"

I put my hand on the back of my head. Why was I asking about Max?

"Are you looking for a girlfriend?"

.God. That was one of the shortest sentences I heard Nudge say!

"Um No but I do want to be friends with her." Lie. I don't know why but I really liked Max and I wanted more than to be friends. But I guess a friend is a start.

"And I clearly don't come off as an all around nice person to her, so do you think that the next time you hang out with her you can drop subtle hints that I'm not that bad of a guy?"

"Ok. Yeah sure!"

"Remember don't make it obvious!"

_Time skip_

**(Max's POV)**

I was about to walk outside and was greeted by Nudge.

"Oh hey Max! Long time no see! How ya doing?"

"Nudge I saw you at school today! And I'm good thanks for asking-"

"Ok enough small talk. We both know I came here for a reason, Max."

Oh crap did she find out I'm part bird?

"I have no clue why you're here but-"

"Fang is a really nice guy and I know he seems like a major ass but his actually polite and fun to hang with and I think you guys would be good friends and all that jazz! Oh gosh, I was supposed to be non-obvious. Oh, Fang will kill me if he found out I directly told you that he wants to be friends with you!"

She covered her mouth with her hands. Her eyes were wide and guilty.

Poor Nudge.

"Well considering he broke up with the red headed demon, maybe I'll consider it."

Nudge gave a small laugh but she was still upset about what she did.

"Do you want me to go talk to him? I'll even take the blame and say "you were acting suspicious, so I tormented you until you came out with it" or something." I said.

I felt bad for her so I wanted to help. What I can't have my moments?

"No, I can't let you take the blame for my mistake. But it would help if you agreed to be friends with him!" She looked so hopeful, but then saw my face. I probably said "Not in this life sister"

So she did what any unreasonable person would do. The bambi eyes.

"Pwese be fwiends with Fang!" She talked like a cute little baby. Fine maybe I will be friends- No! I shall not give in. But the bambi eyes were so dang cute.

"Fine! I'll be friends with your brother! Gosh!"

She let out an Eep and went to deliver the "great" news. Alright I guess I'm friends with Mister Jerk off!

**(Fang's POV)**

Nudge came into my all black and gray room. She had an air of cheerfulness surrounding her. Yuk.

"Ok so I kinda told Max straight out that you wanted to be friends with her-"

"YOU WHAT! DIDN'T I SAY SUBTLE?"

"Yes I do recall you saying something like that but, she said yes! Doesn't that make up for it?"

"Um how bout NO! Won't it be awkward seeing her again? Because were "friends" and we've barley talked except when she was making and idiot out of me!"

"Fang, don't I always have a plan? Don't answer that. Ok I usually have a plan. And I do have one today so you're in luck. It already occurred to me that it would be awkward between you two."

"I'm listening." Maybe she actually thought it through this time. And maybe Lisa's a saint.

"So here's the plan. We invite her to the theme park down the road and you two can have some bonding time!"

Maybe she was on to something.

"Ok so let's say I agree. When do I ask?"

"At school. Preferably during lunch because everyone is always happy during lunch!"

"Hmm. Ok sounds like a plan." Then I added "Now get out of my room."

"Or what?" She challenged.

"I have your iPod!"

She looked into her room, which is across the hall from mine.

She said "I'll leave if you give it to me! Please! It's too young to die!"

'Ok, fine but only since you actually made things work out."

She gratefully took it and made a beeline for her room. I didn't tell her why I took her iPod. I really liked that song "We'll be a dream" so I was listening to it.

What? I don't listen to the emo music all the time.

But anyway, I was completely happy. I got that song that I liked and I was friends with possibly the prettiest, funniest, nicest girl I ever met.

**OMG that chapter was so long! Well for me it was! I was going to stop like halfway through but I was feeling generous! Anyway, on to my mindless argument with Fang! Oh, and PLEASSEEEEE REVIEW!**

**Me: Hey Angel I think Fangs awake!  
Angel: Cool *licks ice cream*  
Fang: *all disoriented* Huh? Where am I- OMG ITS NATALIE! AHHH *tries to run forgetting about the rope*  
me: Oh Fang. *Sigh* don't hurt yourself. By the way if you were wondering, I went out for ice cream.  
Fang: You just left me here? Unprotected? What if a bear came?  
Me: Um, I think we both know that you would live.  
Fang: Fine, but did you at least get me ice cream?  
Me: Well it's hot out, and it was a long walk back, so Angel ate it.  
Angel: *smiles* tee hee!  
Me: Oh and I ran into my friend on the way home, MajorFaxandFanglover123!  
Fang: *eyes widen* OH DEAR GOD IT'S HER! *Has spasm attack* GET AWAY YOU DEMON!  
MajorFaxandFanglover123: Did you know that last week Natalie strapped me to a chair with belts and scarves and gave me a makeover! *shudders*  
Me: I already told them MFAFL123!  
MFAFL123: Oh Ok. Well I have to go. Bye Fang! I LOVE YOU!  
Me: Me and Angel want to go shopping, so bye.  
Fang: So you're just going to leave me here for another hour?  
Me: Of course not! You're coming! Ooh you can try on soo many cute things! Ok lets go!  
Fang: NO NO! AHHHH NOT THE TASER AGAIN!  
Me: Ok so bye and don't forget to review! I won't update unless you review!**


	9. dont say anything

**A.N. hey! I'm back! Ok so I need a little motivation and that could come from **_**REVIEW**_**ing! Just a thought! Oh and I usually torment Fang before my story but I decided to torture Iggy this time! And I won't be updating for about 2 weeks because I'm off to camp!**

**Me: Yo Iggy how's it going?  
Iggy: Good! I just made a bomb out of Nudges magazines! :D  
Nudge: .WHAT!  
Iggy: DANG NATALIE YOU SET THAT UP!  
Me: NO I DIDN'T!  
Angel: Yes you did, Nat.  
Me: Oh I did. Hehe!  
Nudge: Iggy, guess what?  
Iggy: *frightened little girl voice* what?  
Nudge: I'm not mad.  
Iggy: Really?  
Nudge: No, IM FURIOUS AND IM GOING TO GO GET MY HIGH HEEL STILLETOS!  
Iggy: Why do you think she's getting **_**high heels**_**!  
Me: *shrugs* I dunno!  
Nudge: OH IGGY! GUESS WHERE THIS HIGH HEEL IS GOIN?  
Iggy: Why me? Dear lord please, please don't let it be my- AHHH  
Nudge: *kicks Iggy where the sun don't shine* Ok my work is done!  
Me: That had to hurt!  
Iggy: *on the ground in pain*  
Me: Well since Nudge went to buy more magazines, Iggy's down, and Angel is god knows where inflicting pain on others I guess I'll just let ya read!**

**(Max's POV)**

The morning went by uneventfully until my "friend" invited me to go to a theme park with his family over the weekend. I quickly said yes, because I never went to an amusement park or anything like one.

Well there was this moving carnival, but all the rides were closed because of some sort of an infestation. I saw it when I was flying through New Mexico.

Since it was only Thursday I had to wait for a little bit. I was expecting the rest of the day to be as boring as hell, but it was quite eventful.

First Lisa had a fit saying "YOU BOYFIREND STEALER!"

Then it escalated and we got into a fist fight. I walked away with busted knuckles and she walked away with a broken nose. She had it coming.

Now she probably has to get her 4th nose job. If she keeps it up she's going to look like Michael Jackson.

Also, Nudge tried *the key word is tried* to give me a makeover.

Lastly, Nudge and Angel made me go shopping. It was pretty funny, and Iggy video tapped most of it.

They made me go into PINK and made me try on a _very_ revealing bikini. Which, by force obviously, I wound up buying…

And that's what they're making me wear to the amusement/water park on Saturday.

Under extremely short shorts, and a skimpy shirt.

All I remember was the bambi eyes, and BAM! I'm wearing an outfit that the red headed wonder would love. I wish Nudge didn't know about the bambi eyes sometimes…

_Time skip_

**(Max's POV)**

I walked over to Fang's house because I was riding with them to the park.

Nudge and Angel were going to be very mad. Instead of the metallic death traps *high heels* I wore navy blue converse.

But I kept the same outfit so they wouldn't kill me or anything. When Fang saw me his moth practically hit the floor.

"What are you staring at?" I asked… Bu then I remembered what I was wearing. Oh my god. He was such a pig.

"Well?" I asked tapping my foot impatiently on the floor.

"Uh…Um…You…I…I mean, you look ho- good."

"You were gonna say hot, weren't you?"

"Pfft, no!" His face got all red. How stupid does he think I am?

I shook my head at him. But then I saw what he was wearing. Oh sweet lord.

I hope I'm not, like drooling or anything, but Wow! He was wearing an under armor muscle shirt, and let me tell you he had muscles, and black trunks. Of course he's wearing all black. *Sigh*

We got in the car and I mentally did the math, which I've gotten better at because I actually study now, and I realized that there weren't enough seats for all of us.

Well it probably sounds like no big deal. Like, so what? We just squeeze a little bit. _Wrong!_

Nudge and Angel got in first, then Iggy and Gazzy then Fang and I. No problem right? Well if you guessed that there would be a problem then DING DING DING we have a winner!

I had to sit _on Fang's lap!_

Fang looked at me like he was about to burst out in a laughing fit.

"Don't. Say. Anything."

After the longest car ride of my entire life we finally got there! Yay roller costars here I come!

**Heyy ok, so pleasseee review while I'm at camp! Thanks bye!**


	10. it was a pretty good day for Max

**A.N. Hey I know it's been forever since I updated but, my Microsoft word is sort of broken so if there's any spelling mistakes my apologies. Anyway, heres the story!**

**Me: Hey Fang, guess what?  
Fang: Oh jeez. What?  
Me: I'm not going to torture you today.  
Fang: REALLY?  
Me: Yes, really.  
Fang: YES –  
Me: **_**IM**_** not going to torture you, but guess who is.  
Fang: Ohmigod…  
Me: Say hello to the one and only… IGGY!  
Fang: Pfft Iggy can't hurt me.  
Iggy: *Tackles Fang to the floor.*  
Fang: Man, I thought we were friends.  
Iggy: We are but Natalie has my lock picking kit *says in sad voice*  
Fang: Natalie why do you like to hurt me?  
Me: Hmmm…. Because you're so emotionless and it's funny! :D Anyway *throws lock picking kit at Iggy's head with full force* I'm done here.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Max Ride JP does blah blah blah you know the story.**

**(Max's POV)**

We got out of the car, all crippled and what not. Fang was still smirking at me, and right there I wanted so badly to punch him.

"Ok so where do we want to go first?" Nudge said. Wow, that was short for Nudge. Hmm maybe being crippled for 20 minutes straight shut her up.

I was so wrong.

Actually I was at the verge of tears.

You would be too, if you had to walk around and a very crowded, hot, loud place with Nudge babbling away about Orlando Bloom for 15 minutes.

"How about we go to the water park?" Said Gazzy.

But then I thought of something. If I was in my bathing suit they would be able to see my wings… aw crap.

Why didn't I think of that sooner?

"How about we go on rides first because if we get wet it will be no fun, to just sit there all soaked and stuff." I quickly put in.

I bit my lip hoping that they would buy it. Gazzy seemed to think for a second.

"Ok!" He said.

_Time Skip_

So far I've managed to avoid the water, but it was getting hot out and we were getting sweaty.

"How about we do the tunnel of love it's only gonna be here for another week and I really want to go!" Angel suddenly said.

Normally I would have said no, but in my situation I guess I would have to agree.

I shuddered at the thought of my willingly going into the tunnel of love. What has the world come to?

I nodded and everyone looked at me like I had 4 heads.

"What I can't have a sensitive side?" Everyone including me burst out into a laughing fit.

"Oh, that's a good one." Iggy said, while pretending at wipe away a tear.

"Ok I'll go with Nudge, Iggy with Gazzy and Fang with Max! Any questions? No? Ok let's go!" Angel said in a stern voice.

Curse you cruel, cruel fate! Fang and I exchanged glances. His was a teasing glance. Mine was a glair.

"What it's not my fault the kid has her mind set." He said at we stepped in the pink heart shaped boat.

Then the lights dimmed and we were off.

The silence was awkward until I broke it. "Soo..."

I just made it so much more awkward than it had to be. *Sigh*

"Why do you hate me?" Fang asked looking straight ahead, with no emotion on his face.

"I-I don't hate you. I mean at first I did but you really aren't that bad of a guy. I've seen the way you skip things, like parties and things like that, to spend time with the kids, or babysit. It's just at first you came off as a jerk."

"Really?" he said quietly.

"Yeah, I actually like you as a friend now." Maybe even more.

No bad Max! I mentally slapped myself.

Then he looked me in the eyes. His ink black eyes seemed to have a certain light golden light to them.

"Just friends?" He asked.

"U-um…yeah. I mean I really like you, maybe a little bit too much-"

He leaned closer and I could tell what he was going to do. But he was going to slow so I met him half way and smashed my lips to his.

He immediately started to kiss back. I felt electrical shocks, good ones, going up and down my spine.

Eventually I brought my hands to his neck, and then I twisted my fingers in his silky black hair, and pulled him closer.

He put his hands on my hips and scooted me onto his lap and it became a make out session. But then, all too soon we came out of the tunnel, but we didn't stop kissing.

Gazzy muttered and "Ew" and when the girls said aww I could almost hear the smiles in their voices.

Iggy just said "Nice job, bro."

Perv.

After about 1 minute the guy told us to get out of the boat.

Both Fang and I had disheveled hair and clothes and we were both grinning like idiots.

We turned to the others only to see… The girls with smiles that were massive, Iggy smiling in his perverted way and Gazzy looking like he wanted to puke.

Then Iggy said, "If you two are finished trying to swallow each other, let's go to the water park!"

Oh, no.

**(Fangs POV)**

Max had a look of horror on her face but she quickly hid it. Then she turned to me and smiled.

I gave her a full smile and put my arm around her shoulders. Then we all headed to the water park.

_Time Skip_

Max decided not to go in the water, for whatever reason and we all tried to get her in but it was no use. Just as we were about to go home, Gazzy and Iggy pulled out their water guns that they had been hiding.

"Hey Maaaxx!" Gazzy said in a mischievous tone.

"Yeah?"

As soon as she turned around Gazzy and Iggy soaked her from head to toe.

We all started laughing. But then it died when we noticed something on her back.

"Max…What's that?" I said in a cautious tone.

"Uh…" She said looking horrified.

There were to wings coming out of her back in between her shoulder blades.

What the…?

**(Maxs POV)**

Oh god. They stopped laughing and they started to notice my wings.

"Max…What's that?" Fang said in a whisper.

"Uh…" I had no idea what to say.

Should I run, or should I explain to them? I really liked these guys but every time someone found out they always flipped and tried to tell the News stations.

"Can you guys come with me?" They all nodded and I started to run to a deserted part of the park.

I could feel them all staring at my wings.

I should just take off now but I loved them like family and Fang made my enhanced heart skip a beat.

I we finally got far enough. So I stopped and faced them.

"Well as you have noticed I have, um, wings" well this isn't awkward.

"When I was still in the womb I was experimented on. They grafted bird DNA into me…. Hence the wings. They did terrible things to me and I lived in a cage for a good part of my life."

They looked pretty shocked but I went on.

"Eventually I escaped and that's why I'm kind of a tough cookie."

Then Angel piped up "Can you fly?"

"Yeah…" I said awkwardly.

"Max, why didn't you tell us?" Nudge said.

"Well, every time I told someone they flipped out and tried to tell the News but I was gone by then, and I really like you guys" I looked at Fang for a split second. No one but him noticed and he smiled at me.

"And I don't exactly want to leave." I said miserably.

"Let me guess you're going to tell, right?"

There was a chorus of

"No"

"No way"

And "Never"

I peeked up through my wavy hair. "Really?"

Fang looked at me with an emotion that I couldn't place.

"Max, we would never do anything to hurt you and personally I think it's…. Amazing." He said.

"Well, that wasn't as bad as I expected." I chirped.

The others walked or and me and Fang talked and kissed for a while, until it was time to go home.

That wasn't half as bad as I expected it to be. They accepted my wings, I had fun, and Fang and I are officially boyfriend and girlfriend. Not bad, not bad at all.

**Love it? Hate it? I want to know so please please please please review and again I apologize for the errors my Microsoft word is broken so I hope you can look past the mistakes! REVIEW! :D bye**

**-fallen angel vamp 17**


	11. ah who doesnt love a catfight?

**HEEEYYY GUESSS WHHAAATTT! My Microsoft word is no longer broken****! That means I can type new chapters and all that jazz! Ok so now I will tell you in advance to please review for 3 reasons:  
1 they make me happy.  
2 you can tell me what you do or don't like.  
3 you can give me ideas.  
I haven't gotten a lot of reviews and I normally do, either complaints on how horrible my story is or how much you liked it either way I would appreciate your comments, now on to my normal procedure of torment, mainly aiming towards Fang.**

**Me: Hey Fang!  
Fang: Where do you keep coming from? I mean really, every time I get rid of you, you just show up again! You can't take the hint that I don't want to hang out with-  
Me: Do you have something negative to say here?  
Fang: I'm trying to say that-  
Me: Ok good! So were best friends for life right?  
Fang: Um, N-  
Me: I thought so! So what do you want to do today? We could go to the mall, go and get ice cream oh or I saw a bear in the woods and he looks like he wants to eat a hot bird kid-  
Fang: Whoa whoa whoa, where did you see a bear? Natalie I told you not to go in the woods anymore you always cause some kind of disaster.  
Me: *looks down shamefully* I know…  
Fang: So what was the lesson for today? *says in "I'm talking to a retard" voice*  
Me: *Smiles devilishly* That hurting you never gets old! *Pulls out rocket launcher*  
Fang: * O.O * Holy. Mother. Of. God. Where on earth did you get a **_**rocket launcher**_**? AND WHY IS IT AIMED AT ME!  
Me: Hehe  
**_**To be continued…**_

**Ok hope ya liked it! Now onward with the story!  
Disclaimer: All rights go to JP…**

When we got home from the water park, everyone immediately wanted to take a shower so I went back to my house because there weren't enough showers for everyone and we weren't gonna share… I mean EW… that's just sick.

I turned the temperature up all the way and let the hot water relax my muscles.

After I got out I put on a white camisole and an off the shoulder sweater. Then I pulled on blue faded skin tight jeansand headed back to their house.

But then the "Oh so amazing" red headed wonder was waiting for me outside with her little group of followers. Yay.

"Hey Maxie!" She sneered at me.

I said nothing.

"Hey I was talking to you!" She said callously.

"Oh sorry I couldn't hear you over your loud and obnoxious hair." I spit at her.

She glared and then growled out, "Look I know that you are trying to steal Fang away from me, and I know he wants me and thinks your disgusting so. Back. Off."

I was really losing my patients with her.

"It amazes me really. I had no clue that a person could be this bitchy. Oh and by the way Fang and I are boyfriend and girlfriend. Now I know that will be hard for you to accept since you have the IQ of a peanut, but try, and don't hurt yourself. Ok?"

She looked like she swallowed a raw fish.

"What are you talking about? I mean I know that you are probably in love with Fang but don't lie to my face and tell me that you two are dating. That's ridiculous! And he would never date you because we're still going out."

"Lissa, Im really sorry." I said without a hint of sarcasm because I was truly sorry.

"You are?" she said while glaring.

"Yes I am. See when I said that you have the IQ of a peanut that was insulting to peanuts everywhere. You're much, much dumber." I couldn't help but grin at myself.

She scoffed. "Oh please you probably wish you were as smart as me. Im a straight A student."

Is that because she's probably slept with the entire male staff?

I was going to agree with myself when one of her bimbo followers said, "No you're not your failing almost every class."

I burst out laughing. "Oh Lissa, when with you learn your ABC's?"

Her face was soo red.

"Oh look! Here comes Fang to clear this up!" She yelled.

I turned around to see fangs semi emotionless face. But if you knew him like I did you would probably see a little bit of his "Oh god here we go." face.

"What's going o-"But he couldn't finish because Lissa pulled him into a kiss.

I just stared, with my moth gaping. She. Did. Not. Just. Do. That.

Fang was trying to pull away (thank God), and after about 3 seconds I rammed Lissa head on. We both went to the floor.

"You little….BITCH!" I screamed. I was livid.

I mean this was an all time low, even for Lissa.

"Obviously Fangy was enjoying it and you ruined it for _both_ of us." She said.

"Fang was trying to pull away idiot." I looked up at Fang, doubtful. I would never admit this but Lissa was kind of a boy magnet.

"Right?" I said cautiously.

He gave me a reassuring look. "Of course."

I sighed in relief. "See Lissa. He doesn't want you."

Then she kicked me full force in the leg. Well it seemed like it was full force to her, but to me it was a mere nudge.

"Um… someone has anger management problems." I said.

She looked totally pissed but eh, who cares?

"UGHHH" she screeched.

"Ok obviously you need to get some help. So I'm going to leave with Fang. Bye…" I said slowly.

Then when I was turning around she punched me in the neck.

I gasped in pain and remembered something from a long time ago

_Flashback  
I was trying to sleep in this horrible excuse for a cage._

_Note to self: if I ever get out of here, and get a dog never get it a cage._

_Then a man walked in. He was really skinny and looked like he ate a lemon._

"_Maximum, come with me."_

_What the hell?_

"_Ok first of all how do you expect me to "come with you" if I'm locked up in a cage? And second, why on earth would I willingly go anywhere with you dipstick?" _

_Again with the lemon face…_

_He rushed up to my cage and pulled out this weird stick sort of thing._

"_You will come with me right now and if you don't there will be a very big disagreement between us, young lady!" He said/ screamed._

"_Um how bout…. no? But you __will__ get out of my personal space bubble and if you don't I will make sure that there will be hell to pay." I said sarcastically._

_My reward for that witty comment was and electrocution. Wait where did that come from…?_

"_Max, meet the new tool we've invented. It sends out 6000 bolts of electricity." Oh that's what the stick was…_

"_Yay, more ways to torture me." And once again I was shocked in the neck. It was really starting to hurt._

"_Ok fine, you broke me. I will come with you but first you will have to let me out. I promise I will be good." I said in my most innocent and sincere voice._

"_Ah, finally you have learned to cooperate, Maximum." He unlocked my cage._

_Big mistake. I ran out and punched him square in the nose and starting flying around the room like a bat out of hell._

_Then he shot me in the neck and it all went black._

_End flashback._

Lissa looked proud of herself and when I started to get up she clawed me in the neck. Again.

So I stayed on the ground pretending that she one. But then I used one of my favorite moves and sprang up, round house kicking her in the face.

She stumbled backward holding her fake nose and said "This isn't over. I. Will. Get. Revenge."

"Ya ok. Don't hurt yourself." I blurted out.

I glanced at Fang and he looked impressed.

"Im surprised you didn't beat her to a pulp Max" He said while grinning.

But then his eyes went wide. He was staring at my neck.

Please don't let there be an expiration date I finally am happy!

"Max your neck is bleeding!" He exclaimed.

"Oh thank God!" I sighed in relief.

"Max um did you hear me right? I said your neck was-"

"Oh I heard you. Trust me I'm fine. At least it wasn't an expiration date!"

He looked at me quizzically. "Well while I get you cleaned up you can tell me about it." He said

"Ok." I quickly agreed.

We went into his kitchen and he opened a cabinet full of medicine and all that stuff.

Then he pulled out those sterile wipe things. The smell of antiseptic filled the air.

"THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL YOU ARE YOU PUTTING THAT ON ME!" I screeched.

"Max relax it will help get the germs out of the cut. Plus who knows where Lissa's hands have been." He shuddered.

"True, so very true." I agreed.

When he started to clean my cut I winced at the smell and the feeling of it.

"And…..Done." He stated.

"Finally!" I rejoiced.

"Now what are expiration dates?" He asked.

"At the school expiration dates would show up on other experiments and I used to be scared about getting one. But I didn't so it's all good."

He laughed in response.

"So what do you wanna do?" I asked.

"Um do you want to…hmm….watch a movie?" he said unsurely

"Ok!" I replied cheerfully.

We sat down and eventually agreed on The Last Song.

All though me and Fang were too busy kissing to really pay attention to the movie I still thought the parts I saw were good.

Then everyone came down stairs and we all had dinner together. It was the best food I've ever had…. Considering I was cooking impaired…. Hehe!

We had salad, spaghetti, meatballs and for desert ice cream with the most amazing chocolate chip cookies. When Fangs mom was making them I almost got sick eating the dough.

Then afterward fangs mom and dad went out to a party sort of thing for his work and it was just us kids snuggled up on the couch watching Valentine's Day.

But then Iggy had a fit because it was a "chick flick" so we watched transformers 2 after it. I loved both of them. My life was perfect right now.

Perfect boyfriend, perfect friends and I lived right next to them.

But I couldn't help but listen to the little voice in the back of my head that something would go wrong, as always.

**Ok please please please review! Thanks!**

**Fallen angel vamp 17 out!**


	12. you dont remember me, do you?

**I haven't updated on this story in a while! By the way, check out my other story "Broken and Shattered" and since I haven't updated I will stop rambling and let you read!**

**Disclaimer: All rights go to JP!**

After I went home, late at night I might add, I hit my bed like a rock and submerged peacefully into a dreamless sleep.

_-Time skip-_

I woke up the next morning, feeling off. I looked around, and nothing was out of place.

Huh, maybe it was from eating all of those cookies last night.

I smiled about the fact that my life is perfect right now.

I put on a white v neck, light jeans and slid on my timeless purple converse. Then going as fast as I could, I ate breakfast and went over to Fangs house, only to find that they were already gone.

I went back home and got into my Porsche and headed to school, still feeling that little sensation that something was really wrong.

Suddenly my adrenaline levels went up and I raced to school only to see…that nothing was wrong.

Except that I couldn't find Fang, his car or his family anywhere.

It was like that for the rest of the day. No Fang, Nudge or Iggy anywhere.

_Time Skip_

By the final period I was being eaten alive by my own paranoia.

When the bell announced that I could leave I sped home not going under 110 miles the whole time. I parked my car and practically flew (Yes I get the irony) out of my driveway into Fangs house.

Every light was off and there was an open window, letting the cold air ooze in the house, and it was dead silent.

I peered around and could find nothing that showed recent signs of life. I ventured up into Fang's room, and it smelled like him. I was almost physically hurting, knowing that something had happened to him.

I went over to my house and opened the door. As I was about to call Fang, a voice sliced through the silence like a knife.

"Hey, Max. Your late." I whipped around, only to come face to face with an eraser. Behind him I saw an unconscious Fang.

Instinctively I snapped out my wings.

"What are you doing here?" I asked as calmly as a person could, in this predicament.

"Oh, just here to collect the trash that is rightfully ours." He sneered.

"Fine," I said bravely, "Take me but let him and his family go."

"No can do. I assume that they know your half parakeet?"

Alright now I was offended.

"Well even if they did know that Im _2% Avian_, why would you need to take them?" I asked.

"Well, as you know we can't let this little problem," he plucked one of my feathers, "get on to, oh I don't know, the news." He growled a feral growl, "And these humans just can't keep their traps shut. Also we need some fresh meat to experiment on."

He jerked his head towards Fang, indicating that him and his family would be the new meat.

"Well, you got me there. I mean they do need good looking people there sometimes too right? After I left, there was no one but you dogs to look at, and that's eventually gotta hurt the eyes. Don't you agree?"

My common sense told me not to agitate him but, when do I listen? I mean really.

Then he grabbed me by the throat and slammed me against the door, kneeing me in the stomach as well.

He was about to knock my lights out when I ducked the punch, and round-house kicked him in the face.

Then I did the standard knee to the groin, and he curled down in pain, and when his face was just at the perfect level, I slammed my foot into his nose, hearing a satisfying _crunch_.

Then a mechanical noise came from outside and I looked out of the window, only to see a hummer. Oh, jeez.

The eraser pressed a button on his collar and there was a droning noise from outside, then at least 20 erasers poured in.

"Oh come ON!" I screeched, knowing I couldn't take all of them.

Then I felt a stabbing pain in my back, and the world turned a whitish color before I completely blacked out.

_TIME SKIP_

The rattling of metal woke me up, and I opened my eyes to find that I was in the trunk of the hummer, and that Fang and his Family, besides his parents were all in the car with me to. Oh, jeez. Again.

Fang was already awake and he was looking at me with curiosity.

"Fang I'm so sorry. I knew better not to drag you into my life, but I just liked you so much that I wasn't thinking. I'm sorry." I blurted.

"Um, considering that I don't know you, your forgiven." He said.

Whoa, whoa, whoa. _Considering that he doesn't know me?_

"Fang, what do you mean? It's me, Max? Like, Maximum ride, your favorite bird girl."

He looked at me like I had four eyes. Then I saw the silhouette of the eraser that was driving and felt furious.

"EVERYTIME I HAVE SOMETHING GOOD IN MY LIFE YOU HAVE TO TAKE IT AWAY, DON'T YOU?"

I was completely livid.

"Chill out, Max. It was Max right?" he whispered.

"Yeah, it is. And you don't remember me? At all?" I blubbered, close to tears.

He just shook his head no.

Apparently in my little screaming fit the rest of the crew woke up.

"Do any of you remember me?" I said softly.

I heard four no's, but then, bless her, Angel said yes.

"Oh Angel you remember me?" I murmured.

"Yeah, Max, of course. And I know what happened to them. The wolf people injected everyone of them with this red-ish crap, but they forgot to give it to me." She said knowingly.

I was about to brainstorm ways to help them remember, when the eraser said, "Welcome back to the school, Max."

**BUM BUM BUM! PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
